


The Stranger in the Mirror

by Misanagi



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Masturbation, Other, Smut, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:18:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Misanagi/pseuds/Misanagi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quatre stood in front of the full length mirror of his bathroom and watched himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Stranger in the Mirror

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Wickedgameff](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Wickedgameff).



Quatre stood in front of the full length mirror of his bathroom and watched himself. There wasn't something he hadn't seen before. Same eyes, same hair, same body, same scars… Standing in the mirror was just him, a familiar figure Quatre identified with himself, nothing less, nothing more.

He didn't know why that question asked in a stupid vid show had remained in his mind the whole night, but the fact was that as Quatre looked at himself, naked, in the mirror, he couldn't help but hear the voice of the actor asking his lesbian friend if she got excited when she looked at herself. Quatre knew he was attracted to men, but he had never wondered if he could be attracted to himself, if he could get a rise by watching his naked body like he did when he watched porn.

A sudden image of Narcissus came to his mind. He laughed a little and decided it was silly just to be wondering this… but this was different, wasn't it? Narcissus was attracted to Narcissus; Quatre, on the other hand, couldn't think of himself like that, but what if he didn't?

Looking down at his feet, Quatre tried not to think of them as his. They were just a pair of feet, belonging to a stranger standing in front of him. Slowly Quatre moved his eyes up, detailing the pale muscular legs, with hair so light it was barely noticeable. He deliberately avoided his crotch and moved up – he would leave that for last.

The belly was firm, defined muscles around the navel, and there was a white scar on the side. The chest was smooth with little hair. The nipples were a pink color and erect at the moment. The collarbone led to well defined shoulders – another scar in one of them - and strong arms. The neck was long and the face angular. The lower lip was slightly thicker than the upper, and there was a hint of a beard around the mouth. The nose was angular, but the eyes grabbed all the attention, not only because of their color, but the look they gave. Fine strands of blond hair framed the face, softening the features slightly.

He didn't know exactly when his hand fisted around his cock.

Quatre kept looking at the man in the mirror, the way he touched himself, fingers stroking his cock quickly, harshly, while the other hand pinched his nipples, played with his balls, ran fingers up and down the crack of his ass, and repeated it over and over again.

The mouth opened and harsh breaths and moans were heard.

His hips started thrusting, fucking his hand, creating more and more friction while his eyes traveled over the figure before him and detailed every move, every expression, every sigh.

And Quatre came, bending his knees, and finally closing his eyes.

When he opened them again he watched his reflection before jumping into the shower. The man in the mirror was Quatre again, and he was late for work.


End file.
